


The boy and the girl who lived- first year

by PersiaJackson



Series: the boy and the girl who lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Original Character-centric, Potter Twins, Rivalry, The Golden Trio, The boy who lived, The girl who lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersiaJackson/pseuds/PersiaJackson
Summary: This is story of twins .You know what twins I am talking about. This is story about golden trio (golden quartet in this case) from her eyes. This is story of Roselia James Potter and how she helped her brother in defeating their greatest foe Lord Voldemort and how she made some life long relationship with people along the way.





	1. Prologue

 

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing apart from Roselia Potter and the Averys.** _

_**This is first time I am writing a fan fiction I hope u guys will like it.** _

* * *

 

Lily was very scared as her worst fear was coming true. He found them again. She was astonished before being frightened to see him there .They have taken a lot of efforts to keep their place a secret. How could Voldemort got to know about this place. This means only one thing .He had betrayed them _ **.**_ She was not ready to believe that he had betrayed them. He was their best friend, one of the marauder. He was their secret –keeper. She shouldn't have listened to James when he decided to make him their secret-keeper. They should gone with their first choice. But this was not the time she thought, she has to save her children, they were just babies barely a year old.

She went to their crib when she heard a crash. He had really came .She heard James saying to her to take the kids and run. She took baby Harry in her one hand and was about to take Rose when she heard it. Her nightmare had come true. Even though they were downstairs she heard it clearly when Voldemort used the killing curse, Avada kedavra. She heard her love crashing down the floor. She wanted to mourn for him to lie down and die but she had no time she had to save her children.

In only few minutes he was there. She put down Harry and Rose in their crib and whispered into their ears," Be brave my babies mum is going to save you .Keep this one thing always in your mind that mum and dad loves you ". She turned to face him. She was ready to do everything to save her kids. Voldemort was asking her to step aside. He was saying that he would let her go but she didn't hear anything .Only one thing was going through her mind. She stood in front of the crib holding her hand wide in order to save her kids. She knew Voldemort would not back away from killing her if he wants to , but she had to do something and deep inside her heart she knew she was doing the right thing .She don't knew how but her this act was going to save her babies.

She faced him with a brave heart like that of a brave Gryffindor that she was and took the killing curse on her heart. The last thing she heard was wailing of her kids as they were mourning for their mother.

Voldemort was relieved as he was about to kill his future bane, his enemy. When he went toward the kids he saw two big violet eyes staring at him. He knew the Potters had twins a boy and a girl. But he never thought about the girl when he heard the prophecy. He never thought that a girl could be his equal. He smiled to himself and said acknowledging the girl," I really feel sad that I have to kill you. You could have grown into a beautiful women. But you have to die -and so will your brother. Just… like the way your poor…. parents did." And just like this he cast the spell, the spell which cast his downfall. The spell which marked the potter twins as his equal. The spell which made them  _ **"the boy and girl who lived".**_

* * *

 

The Avery saw  **him**  leaving the Potters house. They could imagine what had happened but they still went inside to check. In the small corner of their heart they believed that they could be alive . It was all a mess when they enter the house .The tiny hope they had was dying when they saw James potter lying on the floor. They knew he was dead. They were about to run away and leave for what they had come behind when they heard it . She never imagined that a cry of a baby would ever make her happy. They quickly rushed upstairs and found the twins wailing in their crib.

She took the girl into her hand and was trying to calm down the wailing babies when her husband asked her to run. Her husband had seen someone in cloak entering the house. They thought that he might be a death eater coming here to finish what his master couldn't. The hooded figure was now climbing the stairs, she had the girl in her hand and wanted to take the boy too but they were specifically asked to take the girl only. She wanted to took him too but the pained look her husband gave told her they had to do only what was told them. They apparated from that place living the crying boy behind. After a few hours Mr. Avery went on to check on the boy but the boy was nowhere in sight. Mr. Avery wished that wise old man was right and went back home alone.

* * *

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_**Well guys this is my first story .I know it just a prologue but I hope u guys like it. I will try to post chapter one as soon as possible. Most important thing as this is my first fan fiction I am ready to have your feed backs. Feel free to review I am all ears.** _

_**And now the most important three words.** _

_**Thankyou for reading.** _

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than Roselia and Averys.** _

_**Hi, I am back with chapter 1, I hope u guys like it. Thank you for reading the previous one (prologue).** _

_**If you are reading this story for the first time, please read the prologue first.** _

* * *

* * *

**AFTER TEN YEARS**

**(PRESENT DAY)**

**Avery's house, Godric's Hollow.**

It was one of the cold and long nights in Godric's Hollow and everything was silent and peaceful in the Avery's house. Both the Avery were sleeping. The only noise in the house was coming from Rose bedroom. She was again having the nightmare. It is always the same .She was having the very same nightmare even before she knew what nightmare means. It was always the same green flashes, babies wailing. It was now coming almost every alternate night. Sometimes it was also accompanied by pain in her scar. She hated her scar and hated the wizard who gave it.

She woke gasping and in pain, sweating and shivering terribly. Most of the times her nightmare goes unnoticed by Mrs. Avery, but not today as she was standing in the door with a worried look on her face .She hated waking her up late in the nights. She remembered how she used to sleep clutching her hand when she was small. Mrs. Avery came towards her and said rather than asking," Want me to sleep with you?"She always knows what's going through Rose's mind. Rose gave her a weak smiled and nodded. Mrs. Avery lied beside Rose and held her hand like she used to do when Rose was small.

Rose snuggled as close she could towards her and said with a bitter tone,"It is always the bloody green flashes. I hate green colour". "Stop swearing, and sleep .You remember that we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow". The thought of going to Diagon Alley delighted her and she forgot about the nightmare and fell asleep clutching her aunt's hand as always.

* * *

Mr. Avery was shouting," We are getting late Rose, get ready fast"."Coming Uncle Jason, just a minute", replied Rose standing in front of the mirror. She was looking at her reflection. Her long curls were almost touching her hips. She started combing her hair and while doing so her mind went to her scar. Seeing her scar, she shivered thinking about her nightmare yesterday. But it also brought a good thought in her mind, the thought of her brother. She was going to meet him for the first time after that Halloween night. She was going to attend Hogwarts and she knew he was attending too. She was delighted with the thought but she was also very nervous.

"I don't even know whether he knows I exist", she said. "Would he like me, what if he hates me .What if he doesn't even know I exist, how I am suppose to tell him. Wouldn't it be awkward? Would he even believe me? He would certainly think I am a patient from a mental hospital if I went babbling towards him saying I am his twin sister", she said to herself."You are again talking with yourself Rose, now he will certainly think you are mad", she scolded herself .She was covering her scar from her hair when she heard Uncle shouting for her again," If you don't come down Rose in ten seconds ,I'll cancel going to Diagon Alley .And I'll personally ask Professor McGonagall to put you in detention!". Having heard about Professor McGonagall reputation she shuddered at the thought and ran downstairs shouting, "No detention, I am coming."

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY**

"Where should we go first Rose?" Mrs. Avery asked. "mmm…..let's get my wand first", replied Rose. "You two go to Ollivanders, I'll get her books", said Mr. Avery. They both went to Ollivanders bidding Goodbye to Mr. Avery. Rose had visited Diagon Alley many times but she had never been to Ollivanders before. She stud before the door examining the almost peeled out gold letters saying,'Ollivanders: Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C.' "Is it really that much old?" she asked. "Why don't you ask him directly", replied her aunt. She gave her aunt a confused look as she was not sure whether her aunt was being serious or was taunting her. But her Aunt went inside without acknowledging her look and Rose could do nothing other than following her in .The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop. The whole place was covered in thin layer of dust, observed Rose.

"Good Morning "said a quit voice. Rose nearly jumps out of surprises as the she hadn't seen anyone inside when she entered the shop. From behind one of the piled of boxes an old man came out."Good morning, ", said Mrs. Avery. "Dear Christina is that you, I still remember when a young nervous girl come for buying wand", said Ollivander. On noticing Rose he said "Oh my god, is this that little Rose, she look exactly like her mother if you ignore her black hair and violet eyes". "You have beautiful eyes dear", he said to Rose. "Thank you", replied Rose smiling at . "I remember when your father and mother came here. They were great witch and wizard .I am sorry for what happened to them", he said to one particular. Rose was not sure what to say, but she felt small prick in her eyes thinking about them. Her aunt rescued her by changing the topic. She asked him, " , find the best wand for our Rose, as you did it for me". "Ah yes...Which is your wand hand?" he asked. "Right sir", replied Rose. He started murmuring something about measurement and core while going through different boxes. After almost a minute he returned, holding few boxes and explained, "Every wand has a powerful core. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers as core". He explained few other things. He gave her a wand and asked Rose to give it a wave. She tried but nothing happened. She looked uncertainly towards him. He took back the wand and gave her other one asked her to do the same. Even after going through almost five –six wands, he was not satisfied. Rose started panicking thinking herself a squib but her aunt's calm face calmed her down. He kept staring at her thinking about something. He almost seems to be debating with himself about something. After a few minutes he came to a decision and went back to the shelves and returned with a box and took out a wand. Rose could feel that something was strange about the wand. He gave the wand to her and said, "11 inches, made of holly and has phoenix feather as core". "Only three wands exist of this type. Two are already taken", he added with a grave tone .He motioned her to wave it. She looked uncertainly towards him and gave it a wave. She thought that nothing would happen like before but this time she was taken aback when it gave sparks. She was relieved more than being happy as she got proof that she was not a squib. She was about to jump out of relief when she saw the pained look on his face. She heard him murmuring, "Two in same day". She asked him, "Is something wrong, you don't look happy. Have I done it wrong?". "No, dear nothing is wrong it just….." he said with the same pained look. Rose asked him, "Just what ?"He looked at her and said, "I remember every wand I have sold. It's just that you are destined with the wand whose brother gave you that scar." "You mean Voldemort", Rose replied shocked. "Stop taking his name Rose how many times do I have to tell you this."Mrs. Avery said angrily. Rose started to debate against but her Aunt cut her off. "Is that all ", Mrs. Avery said taking out money. He took the wand from Rose and packed it in a box and gave it back to her. While Rose and Mrs. Avery were leaving he said, "Always remember dear one, it is the wand who chooses the wizard and not the other way round .We expect great things from you." Suddenly something came into her mind and she asked, "Sir, you said there are three wands with this core, the one is with me, the second one with Vo….I mean He who must not be named. What about the third one?"She didn't forget to give Mrs. Avery a look when she used He who must not be named in place of Voldemort. He gave her a weak smile as said, "You will know very soon."

* * *

 

After getting all the required stuff for Hogwarts, Mrs. Avery and Rose were heading for the places where Mr. Avery asked them to meet. On the way, Rose was thinking about the wand, Voldemort and the owner of the third wand. Suddenly her eyes fell on a big, burly man with long shaggy black hair. "Aunt is that Hagrid?"Asked Rose. "I guess but who's that tiny skinny boy with him?"Mrs. Avery said seeing a boy with him. Before even seeing his face or rather his scar Rose knew who he was. You can call it twin's connection. She could tell he was harry just by seeing him for first time. She doesn't need his scar to recognize him .She just needed to feel it, just to look into her heart. "Is that him?" Mrs. Avery thought. Rose just nodded .It was all she could do. All the thoughts of Voldemort, the wand went from her mind the only thing in her mind now was Harry. At last the time for which she was so desperately waiting had come. Harry, her brother was right in front of her.

She started sweating suddenly. She started panicking. She took Mrs. Avery's hand and started pulling her the other way. She wanted to get out of that place. "What's wrong with you Rose don't you want to meet him? You were eating my head for last four-five months and now…",Mrs. Avery said stopping her."It's not like I don't want to meet him I am just ….." Rose said lamely. Mrs. Avery knowing her for long knew what was going through her mind. She gave Rose it amused smile and said, "Oh my God, our Rose is scared of something. I thought she doesn't even know what to be scared is". Rose gave her Aunt a look and said, "Yes….I am scared. What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me? What if…".Mrs. Avery cut her off, "You and your What if". "And beside is there anyone who doesn't like amazing Rose. Does he even exist." she added with a big smile. "No..", Rose replied while a big smile as her Aunt. "Now stop doing drama and lets go and meet him", Mrs. Avery. But to Mrs. Avery bad luck and Rose fortune Harry and Hagrid were gone. "Looks like I still have time to pull up my socks", said Rose. "Yes, I guess", replied Mrs. Avery.

* * *

* * *

 

_**I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please let me know how you like the chapter. Feel free to review .** _

_**Thankyou for reading.** _

__

 


	3. Chapter 2

 

**HOGWARTS**

**SEPTEMBER 1 ST**

Mr. and Mrs. Avery took Rose to Hogwarts together. She was now about to join all the first year in the great hall when Mrs. Avery stopped her and gave a tight hug while Mr. Avery rubbed her hair lovingly. Rose had become like daughter to them. And now there daughter was going to spend her whole year in Hogwarts away from them. Mrs. Avery had never lived without Rose since they brought her home ten years ago.

Rose knew how her Aunt and Uncle were feeling. She knew that they don't want to leave her. They are going to miss her a lot. And she knew that herself is going to miss them so much. She had never stayed away from her Aunt and now she was about to spend a whole year miles away from them. She knew she was in Hogwarts the safest place in the world. But she was still scared. Now who's hand she will held while having nightmare, who will take care of her if she hurt herself doing stupid things. Who will scold her when she will do something reckless. Rose didn't know at that time that she was going to meet that person who will take care of her and keep an eye on her at Hogwarts in just an hour.

She gave her Aunt a kiss on her forehead and said, "Isn't you are supposed to do this? Who is going to live here alone you or me?"Mrs. Avery laughed hearing this. "Now let's stop this drama and let me go I don't want to be late for my sorting." Rose added. "Oh! God I am going to miss you a lot Rosy", Mrs. Avery said hugging her back. Rose trying to get out of her hold said, "Hey stop it Aunt, you are acting as if I am leaving you forever and most importantly stop calling me Rosy, you know I don't like it". Mrs. Avery smiled at her and said, "Okay I won't. Don't roam at night if don't want detention and stay away from Filch and his cat." Rose decided to keep in mind the last advice and turned back towards the great hall .While she was a meter or so gone she heard her Aunt saying, "Run as fast you could as I am pretty sure you're going to miss you're sorting and Professor McGonagall waits for none."After hearing she ran as fast as she could only waiting for asking directions. Deep inside in her mind she had a feeling that she is going to definitely end up having a detention. It is going to be a great start to her life at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

 

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. It just had been a few minutes after his sorting. He almost had a heart attack when the sorting was going to put him in Slytherin. But his heart was again beating crazily as he was yet to see her. The sorting was about to end as only few first year were standing in front of Professor McGonagall and his sister was nowhere in sight. When Hagrid told him about her being alive he was not able to contain his happiness and most important his relief. He felt very relieved that his sister was alive. All those year living with Dursley's he craved for love, for family and now he was about to have it. While on their way to Hogwarts he had asked Ron, his first friend at Hogwarts about what he knows about his twin Roselia. But unfortunately Ron didn't know much about her apart from her having a scar just like him. The entire journey he kept imagining her, how he is going to meet her, what he is going to say her. But now all these pleasant thoughts were replaced by fear. The fear of not seeing her. Only he knew how he spends his last few days with Dursley's away from her. He also asked Hagrid to take him to her but he declined as he was not allowed to tell the location.

All this time after his sorting he kept staring at the door of Great hall looking for her. He knew that he will recognize her at the first sight. He had heard a lot about twin's connection from other people .He always believed it. And now he was feeling the connection. He closed his eyes. He felt her coming rather running towards the Great hall. Now he heard it with his ears, he heard her footsteps coming towards Great hall. In a few seconds they stopped. He opened his eyes and saw her. He knew she was his sister, his Roselia. She was standing there panting .Her long black curls were all over her face. Till now almost everyone had noticed her, everyone was staring at her some with wonder, some with displeasure. But she took no notice looked straight ahead apologetically at Professor McGonagall and said, "I am sorry I ... I hope I didn't missed my own….I mean I hope I didn't missed the sorting." "Not at all, you came just in time,"said Professor McGonagall sarcastically. Rose again mumbled a sorry. "Now don't waste your time Miss. Potter standing out there and come here otherwise you really will miss your sorting." said Professor McGonagall. All the sixth and seventh year laughed at that as they knew Professor was just joking.

Rose stared at Professor for a few seconds and then smiled before running towards her Professor. Professor motioned her to sit down on the stool. After sitting down she looked at the Gryffindor table and started looking for someone. He knew she was looking for him. Just in few seconds her violet eyes caught his green ones. He thought that they stared each other for hours but in reality in was just few seconds. He was brought back to reality by Professor McGonagall's voice. She asked Rose, "Are you ready?". "Yes, I am", replied Rose giving him a big smile. Then her eyes were obscured by the sorting hat. Sorting hat was just silent for a few seconds. But in that few seconds millions thoughts went through his mind. What if she gets sorted in any other house? What if she gets sorted in Slytherin? He was relieved from his thinking very soon as the sorting hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone apart from Slytherin cheered .He heard one of Ron's brothers shouting, "We got both the Potters!We got the Potters!" .Harry was very happy. Rose looked at him and gave him a big smile before hopping down from the stools. She gave Professor McGonagall a smile and again mumbled a sorry. Professor smiled back to her and said, "Looks like I am going to hear that a lot". Rose laughed at that so did the all Gryffindors. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss. Potter. Go join your house. "added Professor. Rose mumbled thank you and came running towards the Gryffindor table. She came and sat in front of Harry staring awkwardly towards him. None one was saying anything. Everyone was staring at them. It was Rose who broke the silence and said, "Ah…..Hi...I know this is little bit awkward …" .She broke up mid way then with new confidence she raised her hand and continued, "Hi I am Roselia James Potter, your twin ." Harry stared at her a second then gave her handshake. "Hi I am Harry James Potter, your Twin" replied harry. Just in seconds both of them burst out laughing. After gaining control Harry looked at her and said, "This is going to be an amazing year". "Yes, it is", replied Rose smiling.

* * *

* * *

 

_**I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please let me know how you like the chapter. Feel free to review .** _

_**Thankyou for reading** _

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THIRD**

**GRYFFINDOR DORM ROOM**

Rose was staring out of the window thinking about everything that happened. She was thinking about how she was going to miss her own sorting. It would have been a wonderful way to start her year. Would they have taken her in if she had been more late, she thought. She decided to ask someone tomorrow. She was not at all surprised when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was sure she was going to be a Gryffindor. She had spent many hours thinking about the possibilities of her being in any other house. She knew she was too stupid to be a Ravenclaw. As for Hufflepuff she was not at all hardworking, she was lazy as hell, so she knew it was a big no. Now only thing left other than Gryffindor was Slytherin. At first she thought she might get sorted into Slytherin but then took out the thought out of her mind. She knew they values ambition, leadership and resourcefulness .She might be ambitious but leader never. She never had been leader of even a school club. Therefore she was sure she would make into Gryffindor.

Then her thought shifted to him, Harry her brother. She finally met him. She was smiling at her own stupidity as she was scared to meet harry. She thought it would be very awkward but it wasn't. He was nervous just like her. He might have been thinking the same thing about her that she was thinking about him. She was smiling when she heard a voice from the bed beside her. It belonged to the girl who was sitting beside her in the grand feast. Her light skin and bright brown eyes were looking very beautiful in the moonlight. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah actually", she said .Then as a afterthought she added, "I am scared I might be late for my first class, I don't think they will like after what happened today." The other girl gave her a weak smile and said, "I don't think they will…" Then after few seconds added, "Hey why don't we go together to class …..if you don't mind". "I don't think I'll mind", Rose said smiling at her.

"But before that there's one thing I need to know," she said grinning at the other girl. The other girl was confused and she asked, "What do you want to know?". Rose laughed at her absentmindedness and said, "I never thought anyone could be more absentminded than me". The other girl was still confused. Rose again started laughing and said "Your name, you haven't shared that yet" . The other girl was embarrassed at her absentmindedness at first but then joined Rose in laughing. After laughing few minutes she said, "It's Hermione Granger".

"Nice to meet you Hermione, you can call me Rose", replied Rose.

They kept talking for few more hours before sleeping. Both of them were very happy to meet each other. They knew that they had made something today (or technically tonight) that will last forever. Both of them slept with a smile on their face.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**DUNGEON**

Rose and Hermione were trying to find potion class and not be lost in the castle. They were just a few steps from doing the latter. They were roaming in the dungeon for last 10 minutes. If it hadn't been a seventh year they would have never reached dungeon in the first place. "Where the hell is potion classroom, we are definitely going to get late to our first class. This is going to be a record," Rose murmured. "What! getting late, I am pretty sure it had happened before," Hermione replied. "Not getting late Hermione, I am talking about getting detention on the very first day"Rose replied. "Stop thinking like this Rose, we will find it, we still got time", said Hermione. Rose was going to tell her about what she heard the weasely twins telling harry about Professor Snape when a boy interrupted her. He was a slender boy with a sleek white-blond hair. He had cold grey eyes. Rose would have find him nice if there hadn't been a cruel sneer on this face. "Looks like potter lost her way, I can show to way if you come with me...,I would prefer alone", he said looking at her. "No thank-you , we'll find our way ourselves," Rose replied curtly. "I don't get why you potters waste your time with them," he said looking at Hermione with disdain. "She looks like one of them your brother was with," he continued thinking about Ron who was with Harry. Rose having known what happened with harry yesterday decide to give him back. She looked with the same look toward him which he was giving Hermione and said, "What do you mean by them , who are you ?". "By the looks of your sleek white hair, bad attitude and that cold sneer on your face you might be malfoy," she said injecting as much as poison in the last word as possible. She was satisfied by the effect it had on him. She had always hated bully and people who looks you down. She had been in lot of fights because of it. But it never stopped her from standing against those who bully her or any of her friends.

The cold sneer on his face was wiped down and he looked at her with cold hatred. She was about to say more when Hermione stopped her. Malfoy looked at her with hatred and after few seconds spun behind and went away. Rose was happy that she is won this fight. "Stop wasting time Rose, we need to follow him ." Taken aback by Hermione Rose said, "Are you serious, barely a minute before you were stopping me from fighting with him and now you want me to follow him." Hermione sighed at her and said, " I am not asking you to follow him to fight." On her seeing her confused look she said, "You are such an idiot, look I heard that Gryffindor attends potion class with Slytherin, He might be going there only." On understanding her idea Rose while going the way he went said, "Then why are you wasting time, do you want to get detention or what ?". Hermione let out a laugh and followed Rose.

* * *

**POTION CLASSROOM**

Rose and Hermione were sitting beside Harry and Ron in the potion classroom. She barely had time to say hi to Harry before Professor Snape came in. He was a thin man with sallow skin. He had a large, hooked nose. He had dark black eyes that could penetrate through you. Professor started the class by taking roll call without looking at anyone. But he paused at their names and gave them a look which was certainly not polite or nice in any manner. After completing the roll call he looked at us and in said in soft voice almost a whisper, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." he finished in the same monotonous way.

Everyone in the room were silent. No one was talking, not even the Slytherin who were giggling before. She saw Harry and Ron looking at each other. When she looked at Hermione she was almost out of the seat as if she wanted to prove to Professor that she was not a dunderhead.

Then suddenly Professor Snape looked at Harry and asked him, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" By the looks on Harry's face she knew he didn't knew what Professor was asking. How he was supposed to know this when he lived his entire life with muggles?. She herself had no idea what he asking about even though she lived with wizards. Beside her she saw that hermione's hand was in air. "I don't know Sir," Harry said in small voice. Professor's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." he said. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked again. This time she knew the answer but Harry didn't. "I don't know sir," Harry said again. But this time before he could say anything to Harry, she stud up and said, "I know the answer Professor." "At least one of you took the pain to go through the books before coming here, go on Miss. Potter we don't have all day." he replied staring at her. All of sudden her throat went dry but she managed and said, "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." He turned towards Harry and said, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death and as for bezoar your sister is correct".

Then taking his eye from Harry he said to everyone, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" After a few minutes when everyone was done scraping it down on their parchment he said to Rose, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House. Next time answer when you are asked Miss. Potter."

They were divided into pairs and were asked to make a simple potion to cure boils. Fortunately she was paired with Hermione. And again fortunately for her Hermione had gone through the text books and almost knew what to do. So Rose had to just go along with her. Nothing strange happened in the class other than a Gryffindor boy who somehow manage to melt his cauldron making the potion fall on him and was taken to hospital wing. Professor Snape had somehow found a reason to held Harry responsible for the accident and took another point from their house. If this keep going on like this their house would certainly end up with negative points at the end of year. The life at Hogwarts was not going the way she had thought.

* * *

* * *

 

_**Author's note:** _

_**I will try to post next chapter as soon as possible. Please let me know how you like the chapter.Feel free to review .** _

_**Thankyou for reading.** _

 


	5. Chapter 4

**THE GREAT HALL**

Rose was having breakfast in the great hall with Hermione. She was quite excited for today's classes. There were going to have flying classes from today onward. When she was small she used to sneak in her uncle's room and used to take his broom to fly. She was quite good at it until one day she collided with the tree in their backyard and broke the broom as well as her legs. Aunt was angry at her. She had kept scolding her even while nursing her injured legs. She was even grounded for a month.

She was taken out off her train of thought by her brother and his friend Ron. They were talking with or rather arguing with Malfoy about something. Malfoy was carrying something in his hand and from the looks of Harry, Ron and Neville, a fellow first year Gryffindor, that the thing wasn't his own. She was about to enter the quarrel when Hermione stopped her. "Wait I know you are thinking about entering the fight but wait look there", she said indicating towards the teacher's table. She saw Professor McGonagall coming towards them. Professor asked to Neville, "What's going on?". Neville replied her, "Malfoy got my remembrall, Professor." She was raking her brain for remembrall but couldn't find anything about it. She vaguely had idea that it got something to do with remembering things.

After seeing Professor, Malfoy had quickly dropped the thing, the remembrall back on the table. He murmured something to Professor and went away with his cronies. She turned and asked Hermione, "What's does a remembrall do?". "It tells you if you are forgetting something," she replied. Rose was almost right, it did had something to do with remembering the difference was that it was just the opposite.

* * *

 

**HOGWARTS GROUND**

Rose had literally pulled Hermione as soon as their previous lecture ended to the grounds. She didn't even wanted to miss a second of the class. They were among the first to come down to the grounds. It was a clear breezy day. She saw Forbidden Forest just a few meters away from them. Its trees were swaying darkly in the distance as if calling them in. She remembered Headmaster telling them not to go there that it was forbidden but she wanted to go in and find out why. Hermione brought her out of her reverie, "Don't even think about it?".Rose was shocked, was she that easy to read?,she thought to herself. "How do you know I was thinking about it?",she asked Hermione. "It is that look you always have on your face when you are about to do something stupid or reckless or even thinking about it," Hermione replied her with a smirk. Rose was about to protest when she saw their teacher Madam Hooch coming down to them.

Madam Hooch arranged 20-30 brooms in neat lines and asked them to stand by a brooms. She was standing beside Ron and Harry with Hermione at her other side. She had heard before that the condition of Hogwarts brooms were bad, but in reality it was worst. Her's was definitely an old one she could tell. It also had some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "If you keep staring at them like this they will seriously burst into flame,"said Hermione. "Listen what madam Hooch is saying",she added after few seconds. Rose didn't knew she was staring at the brooms so intently and then changed her attention towards Madam Hooch.

"Well,what are you all waiting for ? Stick out your right hand over your broom and say Up!",she told them. "UP!",everyone shouted. Her broom jumped into her hand at once and so did Harry's she saw. Hermione's simply rolled over on the ground. She smirked and was about to taunt her. When she said, "Don't you dare use that mouth of yours or else I'll wipe that smirk of yours". Rose decided at that moment to never made Hermione angry if she wants to stay alive.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms. She was delighted so did Harry and Ron when she told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years. Then Madam Hooch told them to rise a few feet in the air. She warned them to go only few feet. She told them to push on the ground lightly on her whistle. But before she could whistle, someone push off hard on the ground and went up quite high in air. She saw that it was Neville and he looked very frightened.

Madam Hooch was asking him to come down but he was going up. She could see that he was losing his grip. She wanted to do something to help him but could do nothing but watch him fall down on the ground with a loud 'THUMP'. Madam Hooch went up to him to check and then took him to hospital wing. She was worried for him. She knew he wasn't that fond of flying and this fall wasn't going to be any help to his confidence. Madam Hooch told them to stay away from brooms till she comes back ,before going. She even threatened them that if they touch the broom they will be out of Hogwarts. This reminded Rose of Professor McGonagall. Why all of them are this much scary? Couldn't they be little soft ?, she thought. Not even a minute had passed when she heard Malfoy burst into laughter. She wanted to take him up in air and drop him down from there. Would he laugh then too?

"Did you see his face, the great lump",he said while laughing. The other Slytherins joined him. Rose couldn't stop herself as she was very angry at Draco. "Shut up Malfoy!", she snapped at him. "Oh! , sticking up for Longbottom are you? Never thought you would like fat cry babies,Potter", said a Slytherin girl whose name Rose didn't remember. "Shut your mouth Pansy",snapped Harry. So her named was Pansy ,how ridiculous she thought. Suddenly Malfoy darted forward and snatched something from the ground. It was Neville's remembrall. "Give that back Malfoy!",Rose said. Malfoy smiled nastily at her and said, "Or else what potter?". Rose wanted to wipe that smile from his face. But before she could do anything Harry came in between and yelled at Draco, "Give it here!". She was shocked at Harry's temper. She never thought that he had temper like this, as he always seemed calm to her. Harry went to snatched it from Draco's hand, but he had leapt on his broom and had already taken off. So he hadn't been lying before, he did knew how to fly,she thought. Draco challenged Harry to come up and get it from him. Before she could stop Harry he was high up in air. She heard Ron and Hermione shouting at him to come down but he ignored them. Rose was worried he might fall like Neville but he was doing quite well. Not just well, he was doing it as if he was doing it all his life. She heard an admiring whoop from Ron. "Don't encouraged him Ron," she snapped at him. "Come down Harry, if someone saw you up there you will definitely get in serious trouble." she said to Harry.

Harry ignored her and went towards Draco with full speed. Rose couldn't help herself from admiring him. He was very skillful with broom. Harry was chasing Draco but after few seconds Draco stopped and turned towards Harry and said to him, "Catch it if you can, Potter!", and threw the remembrall up into the air. She watched it coming down towards ground with increasing speed. It is going to shattered she thought but then something unimaginable happened. She saw Harry coming down towards the ball with full speed. He was almost vertical in the air with his hand outstretched to catch the remembrall. She thought that he was going to hit the ground but she was not able to take her eyes of him. Just when the remembrall was only a foot away from the ground, he caught it and pulled his broom straight and came down toward the ground slowly. She was about to run towards him when she heard it.

"HARRY POTTER!",someone yelled. Without even looking at the source of voice Rose knew who it was. Professor McGonagall came running towards them and said, "Never ...in all my time at Hogwarts...how dare you do that...you might have broken your neck...just irresponsible like your father". "It wasn't his fault, Professor", Rose started but was stopped by Professor. "I didn't asked you Miss. Potter, ",she said to Rose without even looking at her. "But it was Malfoy", tried Ron but he too was stopped by Professor. "THAT'S ENOUGH ", she snapped at him and then turning towards Harry she said, "You Potter follow me NOW ".

Rose saw Draco and his cronies smirking. She went towards him and shouted at him, "You asshole! its all your fault". Hermione tried to stop her but Rose wasn't in mood to listen to her. Ron too joined her and said to Hermione, "Don't stop her Hermione, didn't you saw what he did.. because of him Harry is going to get expelled." "I know Ron what he did, But Rose also could get in trouble if we didn't stop her and I don't think we want both of them expelled. Do we ?",Hermione replied.

"I don't think you want that, Why don't you listen to the mudbl-"started Draco. Now he had crossed his limit Rose thought. No one can say anything to her friends in front of her and definitely not something to this extent. Even before he could finish the word, Rose smacked him hard in his face. There was total silence. Draco was totally taken aback, he didn't had thought that this would happen. She went near him and said to him viciously, "Don't you dare say anything about my friends or I don't know what I'll do next time.." Draco came back to his senses and was about to say something worse but was stopped by Madam Hooch.

" THAT'S ENOUGH! I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO DO ANYTHING THAT WILL GET YOU IN TROUBLE," she yelled at them. "Miss. Potter I am utterly disappointed by you, I thought you are responsible and smart like your mother but you are just reckless as your father", she said looking at Rose. " I am sorry Professor, but he worth it," she said.

"We are here for that Miss. Potter , we don't need you to do our job. Detention Miss. Potter", she said to Rose. Rose was very upset with all that happened. Harry was about to get expelled, she got detention (again). Now what more worse could happen, she thought.

From the corner of her sight she saw Malfoy smirking. She wished she could smack him again. She would definitely get expelled if she did that. Madam hooch did that for her, " Stop smirking , Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin", she said to him. Even in such a depressing situation , she couldn't help but smile at his face.

* * *

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

Rose was sitting with Ron in Gryffindor common room staring at common room door ,waiting for Harry to come back. It was the first time they were sitting together, Rose thought. She only knew him because he was friend of Harry. She had never talked with him personally before. She was not even sure what he was of her. Is he my friend , or just a fellow classmate?, she thought to herself. They were sitting in silence for past 10 minutes. Should I open some topic,or should I just stay quite.? This is more awkward than what is was to talk to harry first time, she thought " Ahhh! I hate this awkwardness",she murmured.

"Did you said something", Ron asked. Rose was shocked, she didn't thought she said it that loud. He definitely has sharp ears, she thought while staring at him. "Hey!, why are your staring at me , is there something on my face?,"Ron asked. "Nothing I was just lost in thoughts",she replied. "You do that a lot",he said. "Do I ?", she asked him. "Yeah, many a time I have seen you staring at something, lost in your thoughts",he said. " By the way, Rose that was pretty amazing, I can't forget the look on his face when you smacked him",he added smiling. "Me too ,"she replied grinning.

They were silent for few seconds when she asked him. "Ron, what do you think will happen with Harry? Will they really expelled him ?". " Fred and George said that they gave very hard punishment here, but they also said to me once that we have to go through test which hurts a lot for sorting . So I don't know whether to trust them or not?",he said. "I hope they are joking then,"Rose replied.

"What are you two doing there alone ?",someone asked. "Where is your other half Ron?". Fred and George were coming towards them. "What... other half?",Ron asked confused. "I meant Harry,"one of them answer. Rose didn't knew who it was. "Hey! he isn't my other half George,"Ron said with embarrassment. So that was George,Rose thought. She need to find something to differentiate them.

" You two are practically sticking to each other Ron, I never saw you two alone without each other", Rose said. "Hey ! that's not true, many a times we are alone", he said . "Like ?",the other twin Fred asked. "Like...ahhhh...like right now", Ron added lamely. Three of them laughed at him while he sat there miserably.

" We haven't met each other officially? Hi ,I am Fred",Fred said. "And hi I am George the smarter and handsomer twin"said the other one raising his hand. Rose giggled at that. "Hi I am Rose... , I am also smarter and more beautiful than my twin", she said while shaking hand with George. "I like her George , what do you think ...she could join our club?", Fred said to George. " What club?", Rose asked.

"Our magnificent Prankster club, would you Miss. Potter like to join our pristine club?",Fred asked her. Rose looked at them confusedly. " N! you two stay away from her , and it is hardly a club if it has only two people in",Ron told his brothers. " It has three... but never mind", George said and then looking at her he added, "The offer is still on, if your mind changes and you want to join our magnificent club you can come and find us". "We'll see you later on little brother and bye Rose.", they said and went there way.

Ron was about to say something when they saw someone entering common room. It was Harry. They went running towards him and started asking him questions. " Stop you too, I am not even able to understand what you are saying", he said to them. They stopped their questionnaire and before Ron could asked she asked him, " What happened , are you going get expelled?". Harry looked at them very sadly and said, " Rose ….. Ron... I... I.. I got selected in Gryffindor Quidditch team." Ron started jumping in excitement. Rose hit him on his head and said, " You idiot, is this the way of telling this, do you know how tense we were the whole time." "Hey ! don't hit me", Harry protested.

" If you do it again she smack you worse than she did to Malfoy",Ron said. Harry was confused and asked, " Wait you smacked Malfoy, when did that happened, I wanted to see it". Ron and Rose grinned at each other. "Come in and lets sit down somewhere, its very long story", Ron said to him taking him inside.

* * *

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_**I will try to post next chapter as soon as possible. Please let me know how you like the chapter.Feel free to review .** _

_**Thankyou for reading.** _

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than Roselia and Averys._ **

_**Hi, I am back with chapter 5. Sorry for taking time to upload. Thank you for reading the previous one.** _

**_If you are reading this story for the first time, please read the previous chapters._**

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rose was attending charms with her classmates. Professor Flitwick was finally going to teach them how to make things fly. She was quite excited but her excitement went downhill when she was partnered with Neville . It was not like she hated Neville. He was quite a nice guy. He was just a little different.. _Well she knew she shouldn't think like that she herself was very different or the correct word for her should be strange_ she thought. She saw that Neville was quite happy to be partnered with her. So she decided to change her stupid attitude and smilled back at him.

She started looking at other pairs. She laughed pretty hard when she saw Hermione being paired with Ron. Both of them glared at her, which made her laugh out more. Harry also started laughing when he saw what she was laughing at.

Professor supplied all of them with a feather and gave them instructions on how to do it.

They all started trying to make it fly. Harry was partnered with Seamus who was very furiously attacking the feather with his wand. 

On seeing that she whispered in Harry ears, "I bet 10 sickles that he is going to burn down the feather." 

And in just a few minutes Seamus indeed burned the feather. She grinned at Harry as he tried to put off the fire.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Hermione arguing over something.

"Will you stop observing everyone and start working on your feather Rose, your are disturbing a lot of people here?, said Neville to her without looking at her.

Getting embarrassed she went on to working on her feather. At the end of class only she, Hermione and a few others students were able to make their feathers fly.

She felt very proud of herself and was eagerly waiting to share with Hermione. As soon as people started leaving the classroom she called Hermione. But Hermione didn't hear her and rushed out of the class. She was about to follow her but Professor called her and asked her to wait. 

When everyone left the classroom he came towards her and said, " Your mother and father were two of my favorites. And I think you are also going to be one of them.".

" Thankyou Professor,"replied Rose happily.

"I'll be more happy if you stop wasting half of your time **_observing_** the class,"he said after a few seconds. 

"Sorry Sir, l promise it won't happen again.",Rose added embarrassingly.

Professor smiled at her and replied, "Knowing your father I hardly believe that you will be able to keep the promise but just hope for the best." 

On saying this he went back to his table to arrange his books..

Rose unlike herself had no reply to that . She kept staring blankly at professor until he looked at her and said, "I think your friends might be waiting , You may go."

Rose wanted to share this with Hermione so she muttered a thankyou and went to find her.

She found her in the crowd. _Her bushy hair always comes to help_ , Rose thought. Hermione was walking behind Harry and Ron. Ron was telling something to Harry angrily. Whatever he was talking about, Hermione must have heard it as she stormed passed them. Rose was pretty sure she was crying. _I am going to kill Ron_ , she thought to herself and rushed to catch Hermione. She didn't forget to shoved Ron while going.

Rose tried very hard to follow Hermione but Hermione was very fast. _I shouldn't have wasted time on Ron_ , she thought. "Now where the hell I am going to find her in this big castle",she said loudly.

After few minutes of wandering an idea came to her. She went to nearby portraits and started asking them if they have seen someone like Hermione.

As soon as she thought she was going to get an answer , a voice boomed from behind her.

" What are you doing here , Miss Potter? Why don't you use this time doing your homework instead of chatting with portraits?"asked Professor Snape in his very own sarcastic way.

" Sir I am not chatting with them ...well I am but it's not like the way you are saying,'' replied Rose.

" I am not interested in knowing what you are talking about. Stop wasting your time and do your essay",he said.

" Don't worry Professor I will get the essay done and submit to you on time tomorrow Sir",she said.

"Not tomorrow ! Miss Potter I want it today. I hope you have not forgotten your detention with me today," he said and went his way.

Rose reluctantly had to stop her Hermione mission and went to do the stupid essay.

* * *

THE GREAT HALL

Ron and Harry were enjoying Halloween feast with rest of Hogwarts in the great hall. After stuffing food in mouth for a few minutes Ron remembered that they lack a few people.

With food still in his mouth he asked Harry ,"Harry , where is Rose ?".

"Oh! You remember her now Ron, I thought you were far too busy to notice her missing,"replied Harry sarcastically. Ron got embarrassed enough to stop eating.

" The last I saw her she was laughing at you and Hermione in the charms classroom. I don't know where she went after that,"continued Harry after a minute.

" She is in detention with Professor Snape. I saw her going down to the dungeon when I came here," said Neville from across them.

" What the hell she did this time to get in trouble?"exclaimed Ron.

" God knows what …. never mind does it even bother Snape what we do , we being Gryffindor is enough ,"said Harry.

Ron and Neville laughed at that. 

After a few minutes Ron said," If this keeps going on she definitely going to take George and Fred's place".

On hearing this George and Fred who were sitting just a few meters away from them came towards them and said," Who is challenging us?".

" Roselia Potter is going to take your place soon as Hogwarts troublemaker,''said Ron while stuffing food (again).

" I knew it, she is proving herself right , she is ticking every point of our eligibility form"said George thoughtfully.

" Eligibility form ? When did we started having one..?" said Lee Jordan one of the twins friends.

" Just a few hrs ago " replied Fred.

Then turning towards his twin, he said." We need to recruit her fast brother, she is proving herself far good ".

" When you meet her again little brother remind her of the offer given to her."said George. After saying this they two went back to their place leaving very confused looking Lee Jordan behind.

After a few minutes, Harry said ," well I haven't seen Hermione either since charms class.".

" Some girls saw her going to girls bathroom on the second floor,'' replied a girl from their class.

" Isn't that abandoned ?"another girl asked.

" Why is it abandoned ?" asked Ron. But before she could answer someone came running in the great hall shouting and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_**Please let me know how you like the chapter.**_ ** _Feel free to review ._**

 ** _Thankyou for reading._**


End file.
